1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and more particularly to improved drinking vessels.
2. Prior Art
Conventional bowls, mugs, glasses, cups and the like, with or without handles, for use in drinking liquids, such as warm soups, beverages and the like have no built-in straws or other drinking aids. Instead, they must be gripped, their top edges placed at the lips and then tilted to cause the liquid contained therein to flow therefrom. When straws are desired to be used therewith, they must be separately provided. Since straws generally are of thin paper, they are easily damaged in storage, transportation and use and represent some expense. Nevertheless, straws are commonly used with certain types of beverages because they facilitate easy and rapid drinking, such as when the beverage contains ice, ice cream or other particles or lumps of solids.
Straws, however, represent a messy disposal problem after their use. Moreover, when they are used, the user frequently tilts the drinking vessel to better angle the straw and, in so doing, may inadvertently spill liquid or solids from the top of the vessel.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved drinking vessel which will have the advantages of conventional drinking vessels when used with straws, but which will more readily prevent inadvertent liquid spillage during use of the vessel and will be more compact, inexpensive, neater and more convenient in use.